Confession and Rejection
by Lucinda Reynolds
Summary: When Roy tells Ed about his love while drunk and Ed rejects him, what will he do? What will everyone else say? Rated T for safety. I am a not RoyxEd fan except for fluff. I didn't see anything where one gets rejected so I figured I'd write one myself. R
1. Chapter 1

**Confession And Rejection**

"Brother, are you ready yet?" Al asked politely, walking into the living room where Ed was studying an alchemy book.

"Ready for what?"

"The colonel's party. He's getting a promotion, remember?"

"What?"

"Brother, we've known about this for weeks!"

"Shut up… Do we _have_ to go? Ed complained.

Smack

"Ow! Al, what you do that for?"

"We promised Riza we'd go. C'mon brother!" Al pleaded.

"Fine, we'll go. But I am _not_ dressing up for that colonel bastard!" Ed fumed as he walked out the door with Al clanking behind him.

-At The Party-

"Riza, is everyone here yet?" Roy asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Everyone but the Elrics, Gracia and her mystery guest, sir."

"Leave it to Fullmetal to be late." Roy sighed, ordering himself his third beer. "Riza?"

"What is it, sir?"

"Why don't you relax? It _is _a party, after all. You've been working so hard lately. This is your chance to loosen up a bit." He offered her a martini suggestively.

Riza put up her hand. "No thanks, sir. And may I point out that the only reason I work such late nights is because I don't have to do just my work, but yours as well."

"Oh, um, … sorry 'bout that." Roy said as an awkward silence enveloped them.

"Its fine, sir. I've gotten used to all the extra work over the years."

Roy grinned, chugged the martini as to not waste good alcohol, and went to join Havoc and his other subordinates.

Riza sighed and turned around, just in time to see Ed and Al walk through the door, over an hour late. "Hello there boys."

"Hi Riza," Al greeted.

"Hey," Ed mumbled. "Where's the colonel bastard? I'm avoiding him as much as possible."

Riza motioned over to a table where Roy, Havoc and Armstrong were all drinking shots. As always, Armstrong was bragging about how great his heritage was, pink sparkles flying around him.

"Well then I'm headed over there." Ed pulled a book out of his pocket and pointed to a corner of the room that was conveniently located next to the buffet and far from the colonel. "That bastard colonel might have gotten me to come, but no one said anything about what I had to do at the party." With that, Ed headed off.

In a few minutes, Gracia and Winry arrived at the party.

"Hi Gracia, Winry," Al greeted.

"Hey," Riza said.

"Hello, sorry we're late. Elysia's babysitter took forever getting to our house." Gracia explained.

"Hey Al, where's Ed?" Winry asked.

Al led Winry to the corner Ed had chosen for reading.

"Hey Edward," Winry greeted.

Ed finally looked up from his book. "Hey Win. What are you doing here?"

"Gracia invited me."

"You came all the way from Risembool for one party?"

"No, I was looking for an excuse to surprise you two with a visit since I was tired of waiting until you busted up your arm. Besides, your overdue for a routine check-up, shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SUCH A MIDGET THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HIM AND A GRAIN OF RICE?" He ranted, quickly being subdued by a Winry's trusty wrench colliding with his head.

"Oh, shut up already. C'mon Al, lets go join Riza." Winry walked off, Al following dutifully.

Meanwhile Ed returned to his book, glancing quickly around to make sure Roy was oblivious to the fact that he was there. Luckily for Ed, Roy was still drinking shots on the other side of the room.

After a few more minutes, Al returned to Ed's side.

"What is it, Al?" He asked, a little annoyed to be disturbed again.

"It's time for cake, brother."

"Fine." Ed grumbled, thinking of the wrath of Winry's wrench if he didn't agree.

They got over to the crowd of people huddled around a large chocolate cake that Gracia had made. "It's not a party without cake!" She claimed, handing out forks and plates.

Roy was stumbling over to the cake himself. Finally, he managed to stand up straight and start a speech about his promotion. "Y'know what? I'm bein' promoted. I'll be another step higher than you losers!--" Here he stopped to take a sip of beer. "—But there are some who couldn't have done it without me. Riza! You do all my work because I tell you to. I'm so much better than you! Yet you refuse to spend the night with me? It's just common curtsy. But there's one other person who I adore, other than hawksnose. "

'Well he's not drunk enough to stop gloating about the damn promotion,' Ed thought.

Riza flexed her hand around her gun, clearly angry. Either Roy didn't notice this, or he was to drunk to, since he didn't even pause.

"And that person's Ed!" Roy ran over to Ed and hugged him. Ed, on the other hand, was starting to turn red. "I love this guy! But he won't spend the night with me either! I've loved Ed since he first saw me. I want to have this guy's babies!!!"

Everyone was staring at the two, snickering. Fuery handed Havoc a twenty-dollar bill muttering something about how he was sure the two weren't getting together.

Ed turned an even deeper red, the anger and embarrassment bubbling within him before punching Roy in the face and screaming, "what the hell is wrong with you! I'm straight. And even if I were gay, I'd never even consider you! There's like a fifteen-year age difference! You are such a damn pedophile!"

With that, he stormed out of the party, dragging a laughing Al and Winry behind him.

Roy stared after Ed, traumatized. "But I didn't get my goodnight kiss," he whined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, sorry it took so long but here's chapter two. Please R&R!**

**Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters are not mine. This fanfic is not done for profit of any kind. Please don't delete me!**

Roy woke up the next morning feeling like there was a massive truck trying to ram into his mind over and over again. "What _happened_ last night?" He asked himself. He couldn't remember a thing. Worriedly he scanned the apartment for any clothes that didn't belong to him. Glad that it seemed that he didn't sleep with anyone, but wondering if that was necessarily a good thing, he got out of bed and made some coffee.

He was still in his dress uniform from last night, but it reeked of alcohol. There was also a small mysterious stain on his pant leg. "I'll have to thank Riza for bringing me home after a party _again_." He mumbled to himself, gripping his aching head.

The second Roy walked through the door at Central, everybody who was talking about the party was silent. "Hey guys," he greeted. They only stared at him, obviously trying to hold back laughs.

"H-hi Roy," Fuery stuttered, smiling a little too widely.

As Roy walked off in confusion, Havoc called after him, "Oh and be sure to say hello to Ed and Hawksnose for us!" They all burst into laughs, sending pain through the colonel's head.

_Hawksnose? Are they talking about Riza? What's going on with them? _He thought, unlocking the door to his office. Before he could walk in however, Armstrong stopped him, pink sparkles following him like always.

"Good morning Roy! I must say that I'm proud that you were able to express your feelings so proudly last night!" Armstrong beamed. "It was simply heart-warming! Did you know—"

"Um…Major Armstrong, I have a… a major headache! So if you don't mind, can you tell me later?" Roy tried, hoping he wouldn't hear another long rant of the Armstrong heritage, for both his and his head's sake.

"Of course! You know, hard work runs in the Armstrong—" he started as Roy quickly ducked into his office and closed the door in the major's face.

Roy sighed and rubbed his head, wondering what was going on. Giving up on figuring out the weird mystery of what happened last night he sat down and tried to remember whether or not there was any aspirin in the office. He wouldn't admit it, but he was also trying to avoid the pile of paperwork as well as his headache.

-At Lunch-

Roy was still unable to find any aspirin when he walked over to the table where his subordinates were eating their lunches. They all began to grin once they saw him. Fed up with trying to figure it out, Roy simply glared at them.

"Ah, cheer up, sir," Breda said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure the shorty will come around eventually," Havoc added.

"That's it! What the hell _happened _last night at the party?" Roy yelled, instantly regretting it since it bombarded his head with pain.

"Y-you mean you don't remember?" Havoc inquired, a little startled at his boss's outburst.

"Of course I don't remember." Roy screeched, pounding a fist on the table. "Now tell me." He demanded in a quieter voice, wincing.

There was a pause before the rest of the table burst into laughs. Finally Riza walked over to the table and took a seat across from the colonel.

"Riza thank god! You'll tell me, right?" Roy pleaded.

"Um, tell you what, sir?" She responded, taking a bite of apple.

"He doesn't remember a thing from last night." Havoc explained, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Please tell me, Riza! It's driving me insane!" Roy begged.

"Well, if I remember right, you got very drunk. When it came time for Gracia's cake, you made a speech about how _I_ couldn't have done it without _you._" Here she placed a hand on her gun, at which point Roy cowered a bit. "Then when you were finished _insulting_ me. You confessed your love for Edward. Claiming you wanted to have children with him, sir." She explained bluntly.

Roy couldn't believe it. He just stared at Riza, dumbstruck, while the others laughed. He had told his secret to all of Central while he was drunk, including Ed, the last person he wanted to tell. Well, at least he had a legitimate excuse to go with this time. "T-that was just drunk babble. Seriously, I had no idea what I was saying. Like I would _ever_ consider that hobbit. You have to believe me, you guys!" Roy lied.

Havoc's eyes glinted evilly as he thought up a plan. "Yeah, the little shorty totally rejected you in front of everyone but later I saw you two kissing in the hallway."

The other officers barely contained their snickers.

Once again Roy stared. He couldn't believe Fullmetal had kissed him. Now he really wished he hadn't drunk so much last night. Then he'd at least remember what it felt like.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day though. I think he's too embarrassed." Fuery quickly added.

"Five bucks says Ed's hunger drives him to the cafeteria," Havoc bet.

"I bet five bucks that he didn't even come to work today," Fuery offered.

"Deal!" The two quickly shook on it and stared intently at the door.

"So immature," Riza sighed.

Fuery handed over his money a few minutes later as Ed walked into the cafeteria, his tray heaped with food. He looked around the tables, clearly avoiding Roy's table, where there were still a few seats left. When he realized there was no other seat, he went to the wall and sat on the floor.

"Aw, poor little guy. He's embarrassed." Havoc snickered.

"I think you should go over and talk to him," Fuery replied.

Roy thought about the situation. Ed had actually kissed him. That meant that Ed, Roy's miniature angel, returned his feelings. Obviously with the outright rejection in front of everyone last night and his embarrassment today meant that he didn't want the whole building to know that he was gay. Roy could relate.

"Why? So I could awkwardly stand there? I don't really have anything to say to Ed," the colonel retorted.

"Aww, c'mon. He looks so lonely." Havoc whined, the smirk on his face quickly widening.

"I don't think—"

"Oh, just get it over with! You have to talk to him eventually!" Riza burst, shoving her still-full tray into the trash.

Everyone stared at her. It was very unlike Riza to show emotion unless she was firing rounds off on the other officers, which she wasn't.

"She has a point. You'll have to talk to Ed eventually." Fuery commented quietly.

Everyone else except for Riza and Mustang nodded furiously. Instead, Riza was busy staring a hole into the window.

"Better to talk to him sooner than later," Breda added.

"Fine! I'll go talk to him…" Roy trailed off, almost regretting the decision as he got up and walked over to the little alchemist.

"You want something?" Ed barked, his cheeks blazing.

Now this was where Roy knew his way around. He knew exactly how to charm all the ladies in the bar, let alone a teenage 'dog of the military,' as Edward liked to put it. He didn't even think about his next words, it was almost instinctual. "Just you, Ed."

He clenched his arms at his sides and his face turned an even deeper hue of red.

Before Ed could retort, however, Roy bent down to his level continued with his charming act. "Oh, c'mon baby. You know you want me too." He leaned in closer, caressing Ed's cheek. "The only question is, how much of me do you want?" he whispered so softly into Ed's ear that he was the only one who could hear it.

Edward sprung up as if on cue, his face a mottle of red. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!!! WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR FREAKING PEDOPHILE HEAD?! I _DON'T_ LOVE YOU!!! I WILL _NEVER_ LOVE YOU!!! YOU ARE A DISGUSTING, RAPING, SON-OF-A-BITCH PEDOPHILE WHO _NO ONE_ COULD _EVER_ LOVE!!!!" With that, Ed slapped Roy across the face and stormed out of the cafeteria.

The world froze for a moment. Roy was still crouched on the floor, with his hand extended to the spot where he had touched Edward's cheek. Everyone stared, silent but shocked. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by peals of laughter from Roy's table.

"It's just like when we go to the bar!" Breda screeched.

"I can't believe you actually thought Havoc was telling the truth!" Fuery giggled.

"Go on Roy, why don't you run after him? Not like you can be any more embarrassed!" Havoc hooted.

Roy's face flushed with a redness that rivaled Ed's face only moments before. He stood, glaring at his subordinates with fury. "Riza, may I borrow your gun? I'm afraid I left my gloves in my office…"


End file.
